


i don't do too well on my own

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's this brief period of time when Pete's drowsy and content.  Mikey finds it absolutely fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't do too well on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Written non-anonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest
> 
> Prompt: Pete/Patrick, Pete/Mikey, Pete/Brendon, Pete/Somebody-whatever-do-what-you-want, Not a lot of people get to see Pete like this, drowsy and content and still for once, and even fewer people know that he likes to have his hair petted.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Sometimes there's this brief period of time when Pete's drowsy and content. Mikey finds it absolutely fascinating.

Pete slows down, _winds_ down like a clock-work boy, eventually stilling and sliding into sleep.

It doesn't happen very often, because Pete and insomnia are life-long best friends and Pete is permanently switched to _on_ ; he just goes and goes and goes and _goes_ until he drops. He doesn't fall asleep as much as pass out and Mikey has watched him shut down in the middle of meals and animated discussions.

Pete sleeps for 36 hours straight before bounding back onto his feet and starting all over again.

It's a rough, ragged cycle, one that takes its toll on Pete and Mikey and everyone else in Pete's sphere of influence. They're all used to 3 am phone calls and texts and 4 am emails, Pete pounding on the door at odd hours until he's let in, a grin that doesn't reach his eyes on his face. He's wide-awake, revved on sugar and caffeine and needs to keep moving.

But it's these other times, these softer times, that Mikey treasures.

Pete's jagged edges are smoothed over and he's calm and peaceful, almost zennish. The voices in his head, the ones that tell Pete he's not smart enough, talented enough, handsome enough, are silent. Pete lets Mikey praise him, compliment him, love him without argument, and that's a telling difference to Mikey.

Sometimes it's sex, sometimes it's good food and a movie, sometimes it's two shots of espresso and a long hot bath. It's nothing and everything and Mikey wants to know the secret of these episodes. Mikey wants Pete to spend more time like this, relaxed, soft-edged and _loved_.

He combs his fingers through Pete's hair, scratching gently at his scalp, a soothing motion that has Pete humming softly and cuddling closer. "S'nice," he mumbles softly and Mikey can only agree.

-fin-


End file.
